


So Late

by ShineBrightStarLight



Series: Keith and Matt's Domestic Life [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Matt Holt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Pregnant Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightStarLight/pseuds/ShineBrightStarLight
Summary: Keith is forty weeks pregnant, and baby is being stubborn. He just wants them out already! He wants to hold them in his arms, and cuddle them and nurse, and not be pregnant anymore.
Relationships: Matt Holt/Keith
Series: Keith and Matt's Domestic Life [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456492
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	So Late

**Author's Note:**

> This is set directly before "Bambino" and honestly it probably would have made more sense to make "Bambino" two chapters instead of having two separate works like this, but whatever, it's too late now. 
> 
> CW: There's a brief mention of mucus and mucus plugs towards the end, so watch out for that if you're squeamish. I promise it's very brief.

“How are you feeling, kit?” 

“Pregnant,” Keith moaned. 

Ulaz laughed, “Well, that’s understandable.” 

“No, it’s not. We’re less than a week from their due date, and baby is showing no signs of moving. I just want them out already, I’m so tired.” Keith was sitting on his exercise ball, trying literally anything to get labour moving. He hadn’t even had any small contractions! Most people get those in the latter weeks of pregnancy, but not Keith. No, his baby was comfortable right where they were and wouldn’t move. 

“Kit, plenty of babies are born on their due date, even later, everything is fine. You’ll be fine, your baby will be fine.” Ulaz had come over to check up on Keith. He was a doctor, and he wouldn’t take Keith’s word that he was absolutely fine. Now that he was here though, their roles were reversed. Now, Keith was the anxious one and Ulaz was the one reassuring him that he is fine. 

“I’m not worried about whether they’re healthy or not, well I am but the midwife said that everything looks good. I just want them out already, I feel like I’m pregnant with twins, not just one tiny baby.” Keith shifted from bouncing on his ball to rolling his hips. It didn’t change anything. “I’m so tired.” 

Ulaz frowned, “Maybe you should have a nap, kit. You don’t want to exhaust yourself.” 

“No! I can’t! I have to keep doing this, I need them to come out! Great! Now I’m crying! This is fucking great, I hate this!” Keith sobbed, he leaned forwards but almost fell from the weight of his belly. 

“Okay kit, that’s enough. Let’s get you into bed and I’ll call your mate. I never thought I’d still be putting you down for naps twenty years later.” Ulaz gently grasped Keith’s arms and lifted him up. He helped him back into his nest and tucked his weighted blanket over him. “I know it’s frustrating that you’re showing no signs of labour, but the baby will come. One way or another they will. You can’t rush them, they’re perfectly healthy and so are you. They’re just not ready yet.” 

Keith buried his face in his pillow, embarrassed by his own behaviour. “I know, I’m sorry. I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night, I’m just tired. You don’t have to call Matt.” 

“That’s okay, kit, you just go asleep if you can. I’ll wait in the sitting room until your mate gets home.” 

“Okay,” Keith whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

Keith paced the apartment, walking in circles around the couches, up to the kitchen sink, down to the dining table, back to the couches and around again. 

“Can you sit down? You’re stressing me out.” 

“Lance!” Pidge hissed and smacked him in the arm.

“Fuck off, Lance, I’d love to see you forty weeks pregnant. You’d probably be the whiniest bitch on the planet. Let me walk in peace.” 

The group had come over for Game Night, which had dissolved into Watching-Keith-Pace Night. He wasn’t sure why they were still here since they weren’t doing anything. He had tried to get them to play games without him, or to at least put on a movie but they had refused. He knew they were only looking out for him, but he felt a bit like a lion in a zoo. Stuck in a tiny cage with hundreds of humans ogling him. It wasn’t a fun feeling. 

Keith subconsciously tugged on his shirt. He had forgone pants at home a couple of weeks ago, they were too much hassle to put on and off, considering he couldn’t even reach his feet anymore. Matt had suggested a skirt or dress if he was uncomfortable showing so much bare leg in front of his friends, but he had declined. He’d get more shit for wearing that than he would for walking around naked. At least he had his robe, and although it was covered in flowers (godforsaken pregnancy clothes) it had a neutral grey, black and white colour scheme going on, and it was wide enough to cover his belly. It also covered the t-shirt he was wearing, which he had stolen from Shiro and never told him about.

A couple of minutes later his feet started to hurt, so he plopped down next to Matt and cuddled into his side. “Can we put the TV on since you’re refusing to play games without me?”

Matt grabbed the remote before anyone could argue and switched it on. “Let’s watch something on Netflix.” 

The rest of the group begrudgingly turned their gazes away, although he could still see Shiro glancing at him every couple of seconds. Keith sighed but couldn’t be too angry. He was due tomorrow, he looked like he had swallowed a beach ball, and he knew he had dark rings under his eyes. Sleep was getting harder and harder to come by. 

His back was always sore from the extra weight, he couldn’t stay on one side for too long or risk crushing his ribs and hips and whatever organs he had left. He felt like all his organs were up next to his heart at this stage.

He was extremely restless but exhausted, so he switched between pacing - since there weren’t many options to expel energy - or resting. He tried not to worry about the birth, but he still hadn’t had any practice contractions yet. 

He eventually fell asleep with Matt rubbing his tummy soothingly through his shirt, leaning on his side with his legs tucked underneath him. 

Matt looked down at Keith as he fell asleep, face pressed to his chest and mouth open. He was worried about him, Keith was incredibly frustrated about how late it was getting, and Matt could tell he was anxious as well, not that he’d said anything yet. He knew Keith wasn’t sharing a lot of the worst parts with Matt because he didn’t want him to worry or take more time off work, but Matt wasn’t dumb. 

His nights were filled with Keith moving around in bed, grunting and groaning as he tried to get comfortable. He didn’t move unless Keith deliberately tried to wake him because he didn’t want Keith to feel guilty (even though Matt had told him not to be hundreds - possibly thousands - of times already.) It was one battle he couldn’t win and at this stage he wanted Keith to be as comfortable and carefree as possible, even if it meant pretending to be asleep. 

Matt only had a few days left at work until the substitute came in, and he couldn’t wait. He hated being so far from Keith, hated the thought of him being home alone should anything happen. He wanted to get time off earlier, but Keith insisted that he save the time for when the baby actually came. Matt doubted he would have gotten it anyway since it was coming up to exam season and switching teachers would be detrimental to his students’ grades. Luckily, Matt didn’t need to be present for his exams, and Shiro could drop them off for him to correct.

Matt slipped his hand down to Keith’s lower back and pressed gently. The midwife had shown him some pressure points and massage techniques that would help Keith out, and he had been trying them with varying levels of success. He felt guilty that there wasn’t much he could do for Keith; he couldn’t take his pain away, he couldn’t give birth for him, he couldn’t even help him sleep, so he jumped on any chance he got to relieve his pressure. 

Hunk had the remote and he turned down the sound slightly, but Matt waved him off. Once Keith actually fell asleep, a bomb could go off beside him and he wouldn’t wake up. 

“How are you doing, Matt?” Shiro asked. 

Matt shrugged, “I’m fine. It’s difficult seeing him like this, there’s not much I can do for him. But I’m excited to finally meet the baby. And I just want Keith to be comfortable again.” 

Nobody said anything for a minute or two. “Even though Keith has had a relatively easy pregnancy - compared to others, I don’t mean to imply that anything about this has been easy - it is almost enough to warn me off pregnancy for life,” Allura said from her spot on their love seat. “He seems so miserable these past few days.” 

“He’s frustrated. The baby hasn’t even dropped into position yet, he hasn’t experienced any contractions at all. From the looks of things, it’ll be another week, possibly two before baby comes, if it happens naturally. He’s been doing everything he can to get labour started, but nothing is working.” 

“Maybe you just need to bang. I heard that it can induce labour.” 

“Lance! Oh my god, I am not talking about my brothers banging,” Pidge smacked Lance in the face with a cushion. 

“The proof is in the pudding Pidgey, I don’t know if you know how babies are made, but I hear there is usually a significant amount of sex involved,” Lance smirked. 

“Just shut up,” Pidge moaned. Matt couldn’t help but laugh. Keith shifted slightly in his sleep and snorted but didn’t wake. Everyone froze until he had settled down again. Red moved from her spot on the cat tower to lay over Keith’s shoulders. She was even more attached to Keith these last few months; which Matt didn’t think was possible originally. He hoped she wouldn’t be jealous of the baby once they came. 

“Have you thought of names yet?” Hunk asked. 

Matt turned his focus from Keith back to the group. “We have a few picked out, but nothing is settled yet. We’re kind of just winging it. Same with their godparents, we just feel like we’ll know once they’re born. We know we want them to be people from our group of friends, but we don’t know who yet.” 

Allura leaned forwards in her seat to grab a snack, “Don’t worry about that yet. I think I speak for all of us when I say that we will all be happy to fill out that role. Let us know whenever you come to a decision but focus on yourselves first.” 

Everyone nodded in agreement and settled back in to finish the movie. 

“Oh shit! Hunk, can you pick this up for me?” Keith called. Hunk came into the bathroom and picked up his toothbrush from the floor. 

“You doing okay?” he asked gently, leaning against the bathroom door.

“Yeah, just feeling a little bit sick. My mouth tastes funny and I was going to brush it again.” Keith wet his brush and put toothpaste on it. He started to scrub his mouth out. 

“Do you want me to call Matt?” Hunk reached forwards and placed a hand on Keith’s forehead. “You feel a bit warm actually, why don’t you lie down.” 

Keith spit out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth. “No thanks, you don’t need to bother him, this meeting is important, or they wouldn’t have called him in for it. I’m fine, just a bit nauseous and crampy, it’ll probably go away before he even gets back.”

Hunk frowned but relented, “If you’re sure, Keith. Let me know if you change your mind.” 

Keith closed the door after Hunk left, wanting to go to the bathroom in peace. Standing up didn’t work anymore since he couldn’t see down there. Just as he squatted down, he felt something pop and thick mucus leaked down into his underwear. It was faintly pink, and Keith stared at it, his mind totally blank. His mucus plug just came out. 

Keith set aside his excitement for a moment and wiped up the mucus from his underwear and thighs. It was gross and left his underwear damp, but most importantly it was a sign of early labour. He might not go into labour for another few days, but at least he was getting something. He pulled his phone off the counter and opened Matt’s chat. 

**Baby² to Daddio**  
**12:34**  
**Babe, warning TMI**  
**I think my mucus plug just came out. Its pink and… thick. I cant remember anything Ive read about it though**

**Daddio to Baby²**  
**12:35**  
**Seriously?**  
**That’s a good sign! Don’t worry about the colour, that’s just how it is!**  
**How are you feeling besides that?**

**12:36**  
 **Faintly crampy, like period cramps**  
 **And a bit sick**

**12:36**  
**Baby :(**  
**You were supposed to tell me if you weren’t feeling great**  
**I would have cancelled this meeting!**

**12:36**  
 **I know! I just thought it must have been important**  
 **And I don’t feel so bad!**

**12:37**  
**You could have been hit by a truck and youd still tell me you ‘don’t feel so bad’!**  
**I appreciate the sentiment baby, but nothing is more important to me than you**  
**and our baby, especially not some alpha brat who refuses to work in class**  
**but expects straight A’s anyway!**

**12:39**  
 **I promise, I really don’t feel too bad!**  
 **I don’t think I’m going into labour anyway**  
 **The cramps are probably just from the stretch and sweep yesterday**

**12:39**  
**Hmmm**  
**Okay, fine. I should be home in an hour, can I trust you wont pop the baby out until then?**

**12:40**  
 **Yes! I promise, no baby popping**  
 **That sounds vaguely… gruesome, but you know what I meant.**  
 **Hunks here with me anyway, if anything happens he’ll let you know**

**12:40**  
**Okay, I love you**

**12:41**  
 **Love you too**

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my poor mother. I was nearly three weeks overdue, so you can imagine that that was pretty difficult for her! Honestly, the worst part is that it was completely in character for me. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Find me on twitter!  
> [@starlightsight](https://twitter.com/starlightsight)


End file.
